<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muse by StormChaser1117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221939">Muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117'>StormChaser1117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Artist Clarke Griffin, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Writer Lexa (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa goes to the coffee shop to get inspiration, but finds more than she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one shot I wrote awhile ago. Something else to read during the lockdown. Stay safe :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had come to the coffee shop to get some work done because she had been too distracted at home with her dog constantly wanting attention.  She’d left Max with food and water and made her way to her down the few blocks to ‘Grounders’. Lexa thought being back in the corner at her favorite table would be more beneficial and help her muse.</p><p>After all, she had a deadline to meet.</p><p>Lexa had been trying to settle for the last hour, but all she had on her screen was a blank page that seemed to be mocking her. She had her headphones to block out everything, but it wasn’t helping. She huffed in frustration.</p><p>A hand was waved in front of her face and Lexa took out her headphones and glared up at her sister, “What?” She hated being interrupted when she was writing, not that she was getting anything done at the moment, but that was beside the point.</p><p>“Just wanted to make sure you were doing okay?” Anya shrugged, but Lexa could see the smile she was trying to fight.</p><p>“I’m good,” She held up her coffee and took a sip before making a face. It had gone ice cold while she’d been lost in her own head.</p><p>“You sure?” Anya put her hand on her hips and stared her down with a knowing smirk.</p><p>“Fine,” Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes, “If you could be so kind as to refill my cup with hot coffee, I’d be very grateful.”</p><p>Anya laughed loudly, making a few heads turn in her direction, “As you wish Commander.”</p><p>Before Lexa could reply, Anya had swiped her cup and stalked behind the counter.</p><p>Lexa took the momentary break to take a look around. She wasn’t a fan of the nickname she’d gotten on the pitch when she played soccer and even though it had been years since, the nickname stuck.</p><p>‘Grounders’ wasn’t very crowded in the early afternoon, but she knew it would change. Her sister owned the coffee shop and it had quickly made a name for itself when she opened almost two years ago. Lexa was happy for her sister because it was something Anya had always wanted to and she knew how much work Anya had put into the place. </p><p>It was an outdoorsy theme that Lexa had been skeptical at first, but it had grown on her. It actually turned out to be a gold mine. People loved the green walls, the canopy of leaves above across the ceiling, trees sketched on the walls and the many different photographs of nature.</p><p>It was whimsy and mystical, but Lexa enjoyed it, even the nature sounds that played throughout along with music as well. It was an interesting combination, but when someone walked in, they were transported somewhere else and that was the whole point according to her sister.</p><p>Lexa noticed that Anya had started to decorate for Halloween with spider webs strung around, skeletons hanging from the live plants she had and other decorations strewn throughout. Her sister loved Halloween and would make sure everyone else knew it. </p><p>She shook her head and tried to remember her train of thought before her sister had rudely interrupted her, but knew until Anya came back with her coffee, there was no point in trying to get back in the groove. Her sister would only interrupt her again.</p><p>Running a hand over her face, Lexa felt a tingle spread at the base of her neck and down her spine. She got the feeling that someone was watching her. Her gaze snapped up as she glanced around. Lexa noticed a guy sitting with his back to her, furiously typing on his laptop and a couple that looked to be on a date with the way they were leaning in close and holding hands so she assumed it couldn’t be any of them. </p><p>She kept looking and that was when Lexa spotted a woman in her direct line of sight. When their eyes met, the woman quickly looked down, but Lexa couldn’t deny that she felt a stirring in that moment their eyes locked and couldn’t help but wonder who this woman was. From the little she could see, the woman was petite with blonde hair cut above her shoulders, and intense blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into her. She wore paint splattered jeans, beat up white converse shoes and a t-shirt that had seen better days.</p><p>Lexa kept her eyes on her, hoping she’d look back up again.</p><p>“What are you staring at?” Anya raised her eyebrows and turned to look, but Lexa snapped her eyes away quickly, hoping Anya hadn’t seen because she could do without the relentless teasing. </p><p>“Just thinking,” Lexa lied, praying Anya would believe her.</p><p>Anya narrowed her eyes, but didn’t say anything, “Here’s your coffee,” Anya handed it to her along with a muffin. “You need to eat; you always forget when you’re writing.”</p><p>Lexa was touched, “Thanks sis.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Anya scoffed, “I’ll let you get back to it, but I’ll be checking on you later.”</p><p>Nodding, Lexa took a sip of her coffee, “Thanks, An.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Lexa watched Anya head back to her office, but her eyes snagged on the woman who was once again staring at her. She had a notebook or something in her hands and was scribbling something on it, but Lexa didn’t know what. She couldn’t see.</p><p>Shrugging, Lexa cracked her knuckles and took a couple bites of the muffin because her stomach was growling even though she hadn’t realized it until now. </p><p>She desperately tried to concentrate, but Lexa could feel the eyes of the woman on her and it was even more distracting than Max had been. Lexa hated being stared at. It made her super uncomfortable, yet the woman continued. At first, she liked snagging the woman’s attention, but now it was grating on her nerves. </p><p>Finally having enough, Lexa closed her laptop after saving what little progress she’s made and stood up. She squared her shoulders and headed straight to the woman’s table. When the woman saw her approach, her eyes went wide and she looked around for an escape, but it was too late.</p><p>Lexa stood in front of her and cut right to the chase, “I can see you staring at me…” She froze when she glanced down and noticed her face staring back at her from a sketchbook on the table, “Wait…are you drawing me?”</p><p>The woman flushed scarlet which Lexa didn’t want to admit, she found adorable. The woman was even more beautiful up close and she was having a hard time keeping the blush away as well. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” She flipped her sketchbook over, “You just caught my eye and I couldn’t help myself. I had to draw you.”</p><p>Lexa didn’t know what to say for a moment, instead continued to look at her as the woman squirmed uncomfortably.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” She fiddled with her pencil, “I’m Clarke if that helps any so you don’t think I’m a crazy person or anything. I’m an artist if you haven’t gathered. Not sure if that helps my case though.”</p><p>Her lips twitched, but Lexa fought the smile, “I’m Lexa, nice to meet you, I think even if you are a crazy stalker.”</p><p>Clarke smiled and it lit up her face. Lexa had always been a sucker for pretty girls.</p><p>“Would you…would you like to join me?” She asked hesitantly, but Lexa saw the hope in her eyes. Lexa glanced back at her table and debated for a moment which seemed to give Clarke the wrong impression, “I’m sorry, forget I said anything. Of course, the last thing you’d want to do is join me…” She looked down at the table, fidgeting with her pencil.</p><p>“I’d like to join you,” Lexa found herself saying, “I just need to grab my stuff.”</p><p>“Oh,” Clarke’s smile brightened, “Okay.”</p><p>Lexa smiled, “Be right back.”</p><p>“I’ll be here,” Clarke replied, her bottom lip between her teeth.</p><p>Lexa sure hoped so. She was taking a chance that she hadn’t done in ages and it felt really damn good.</p><p>-=-</p><p>This was not how she expected the day to go when she got up this morning. Clarke had been in a rut and thought getting out of her studio was a good start. What she hadn’t counted on was walking into her favorite coffee shop and spotting a gorgeous woman that made her weak in the knees.</p><p>She spent the first half hour glancing at her. Clarke had watched her brow furrow as she stared at her screen. She looked so damn serious and sexy that Clarke was helpless to resist the pull.</p><p>All Clarke wanted to do was draw her and not one to miss an opportunity; she set to work, but never expected to be confronted like Lexa had. She found it sexy and intriguing and made her want to draw Lexa over and over again. Clarke smiled, but wished she had her paint so she could capture the green in Lexa’s eyes. Her charcoal sketch didn’t do her justice and Clarke hoped to rectify that soon.</p><p>Clarke had never expected the woman to confront her nor had she thought she’d spend the last hour talking to her and very much enjoying herself. She wanted to get to know Lexa better, but in a more intimate setting.</p><p>Snapping back into the conversation, Clarke gathered up her courage, Clarke drummed her pencil on her sketchbook, “Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”</p><p>Lexa raised an eyebrow before a slow smile spread across her face, “I would love to, but I can’t. I’m on a deadline right now.”</p><p>“Oh,” Clarke tried to swallow the bitter pill of rejection before Lexa’s words sunk in, “Wait. Deadline?”</p><p>“Yeah, I need to get my manuscript to the editor by Halloween and I just got to say, my muse is being a bitch.”</p><p>Clarke had just taken a sip of her coffee and coughed when it went down the wrong pipe. She covered her mouth with a napkin as she struggled to breathe. She cleared a throat a couple times until she could breathe normally, Clarke smiled, “I understand that. Hence why I’m here, drawing strangers in a coffee shop. I haven’t been able to find my muse either,” Clarke didn’t say that might have changed though. She kept that to herself for the moment.</p><p>“And here I thought I was special,” Lexa teased, biting down on her perfect bottom lip that Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if her lips tasted as good as they looked.</p><p>“You are,” Clarke blushed. Lexa had a way of rendering incapable of normal behavior which was completely out of the ordinary for her, but very unexpected and welcome.</p><p>“Why thank you,” Lexa smirked, “But truly, dinner would be wonderful when I’m free.”</p><p>“Can I have…have your number,” She fumbled with her phone when Lexa nodded and handed it over.</p><p>“Here you go,” Lexa handed it back, “I texted myself so I have your number as well. Hope that’s okay.”</p><p>“More than okay,” Clarke answered, her eyes falling back to Lexa’s lips. She glanced at the time and sighed. She needed to get to work, the downfall of being a struggling artist. Clarke hoped in time, she would get her big break, but until then she needed to pay the bills, “I hate to do this, but I need to get to work and I have to go home and change first.”</p><p>“I understand,” Lexa paused for a moment, “Do you mind if I ask where you work?”</p><p>“Not at all. I work as a waitress. Not glamorous by any means, but…” She shrugged her shoulders, “I have to pay the bills somehow.”</p><p>“Speaking of, I probably should get back to work myself, unless I want my agent to drop me.” </p><p>“Have you written anything I’ve heard of?” Clarke asked.</p><p>“I wrote ‘Polis’, not sure if you’ve heard of it,” Lexa shifted in her chair, “I’m currently working on the sequel.</p><p>Clarke’s mouth dropped open, “You’re Alexandria Woods!” She spoke louder than intended before she lowered her voice, “Sorry to be all fangirl, but I love that book. I’ve read it numerous times.”</p><p>Lexa blushed, “Thank you.”</p><p>Clarke couldn’t believe she’d been drawing one of her idols and she hadn’t even realized it. Her book jacket didn’t have a picture, so Clarke had no idea that it was her, “I’m sorry. I just…wow,” </p><p>Her phone beeped and she scowled at it, “Stupid work.”</p><p>“I take it you don’t like your job?”</p><p>“That’s an understatement,” Clarke hated her job.</p><p>Lexa laughed lightly but raised an eyebrow and Clarke could tell she was thinking something, </p><p>“You know if you’re looking for a different job, I know my sister is hiring. Its flexible hours with excellent pay and good benefits.”</p><p>“What kind of work?” Clarke couldn’t help but be intrigued because she very much wanted out of the diner. Most of all, she hated her manager who constantly hit on her even though she’d told him time and time again she wasn’t interested. He never listened.</p><p>“Here, actually,” Lexa gestured around.</p><p>“Seriously?” Clarke was flabbergasted, not at all expecting this. Then again, this whole day was out of the ordinary. </p><p>“Yep, she owns this place and a few other establishments around town. She’s about to open a second location too. I can introduce you if you’d like,” Lexa looked back towards the counter, </p><p>“Hey Harper, get my sister for me would you, please?”</p><p>“I didn’t say yes,” Clarke watched Harper scurry towards the back before she leaned back in her seat, but had a smile on her face. Lexa seemed to be a take charge kind of woman which Clarke found insanely attractive.</p><p>“No, but no harm in meeting her is there?” Lexa batted her eyelashes and Clarke found it quite unfair because how could she say no to that face.</p><p>“I guess not,” Clarke conceded.</p><p>“Good because here she comes,” Lexa smiled up at the good looking woman with dirty blonde hair and cheekbones that looked cut from glass.</p><p>“You bellowed, squirt,” Anya crossed her arms and looked down at her.</p><p>“I wanted to introduce you to Clarke who is looking for a job. I think she would be the perfect addition to your staff,” Lexa smiled sweetly up at her sister, but Clarke could see the amusement dancing behind Anya’s eyes, “Clarke, this is my sister, Anya and this is her fine establishment.”</p><p>“Stop with the sucking up, Lex,” Anya rolled her eyes and held out a hand to her, “Nice to meet you. Are you really interested or is my sister being her annoying, overinvolved self?”</p><p>Clarke laughed, feeling at ease with their exchange especially when Lexa stuck her tongue out at her, “I am. I currently have a job at ‘The Dropship’ but I’ve been looking for something else.”</p><p>“How long have you worked there?” Anya asked.</p><p>“Six months.”</p><p>“Why do you want to leave?” </p><p>“Honestly,” She glanced back and forth between the two sisters before letting out a deep breath, </p><p>“I can’t stand my manager. He won’t take no for an answer and he’s very handsy. I’d quit, but I really need a job,” She hated that she let him get away with it, but the tips were good and so far he hadn’t done more than grab her ass and constantly ask her out. She could handle that, but If she had the opportunity to leave, Clarke would take it without question.</p><p>“I see,” Anya’s face had hardened, “Come in tomorrow morning at nine. Does that work for you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Clarke answered immediately even though this was the most unorthodox interview she’d ever had, “It does.”</p><p>“Good,” Anya nodded, “Also, quit your job, I’ll make sure you get paid. Your manager is Bellamy Blake isn’t it?”</p><p>“It is,” Clarke wondered where this was going, “Why?”</p><p>“He’s been harassing you and that’s unacceptable,” Anya looked upset as did Lexa. She was surprised that two people she hardly knew cared so much about her wellbeing, but wouldn’t turn down the gift Anya was offering. </p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude, but how can you do anything?” Clarke asked.</p><p>“I know the owner very well,” A smile crossed her face, “See you tomorrow,” Clarke watched Anya walk away before turning towards Lexa.</p><p>“What just happened?” She ran a hand over her face.</p><p>“You just got a new job,” Lexa folded her hands across the table, “I’m sorry if I was pushy or overbearing,” Clarke saw Lexa fiddle with her fingers, “I just don’t like anybody remaining in a job that makes them so unhappy, add in your manager and that makes it even worse,” Lexa shrugged, “I just wanted to help.”</p><p>Clarke was touched that a virtual stranger went out of her way to help her after she had been staring at her creepily. It was refreshing that there were still good people in the world, “Thank you, Lexa, really.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Lexa smiled, looking relieved.</p><p>“I really do need to be going, but I’ll call you,” Clarke stood up and grabbed her bag, stuffing her sketchbook in, “It was wonderful meeting you. I have a job to quit and a date to look forward to,” </p><p>She winked at Lexa, her confidence up. She knew as soon as she got home, she would draw because she’d found her muse.</p><p>“Well the sooner I finish my manuscript, the sooner we can go out on the date because I look forward to it as well,” Lexa stood up and held out her hand which Clarke took. She shook it once before letting go.</p><p>“Sounds good,” She leaned in and brushed her lips across Lexa’s cheek, “See you soon, I hope.”</p><p>“You can count on it,” Lexa smiled.</p><p>Clarke turned on her heel and headed for the door, but not without glancing back to see Lexa still watching her. She did one last wave before disappearing out the door.</p><p>Her day had completely turned around and it seemed like her muse was back in business.</p><p>Clarke knew she had Lexa to thank.</p><p>-=-</p><p>Typing the final word, Lexa pushed back her chair and stretched after sitting hunched over her desk for hours. Her foot kicked her golden retriever, Max who stared up at her. Lexa reached down and patted his head, but couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face because her manuscript was done and ready to send off to her editor. </p><p>Granted it was only the first draft, but still Lexa was proud of it.</p><p>Inspiration had struck her and she’d hardly left her seat in days. Lexa even had finished earlier than she had anticipated. She rolled her shoulders and grabbed her phone where she saw some missed texts from her sister and Clarke as well as a call from her editor.</p><p>She pulled up Anya’s texts first and saw her reminder about the Halloween party that she’d completely forgotten about. Anya had done it every year, but it had slipped her mind with her deadline.</p><p>Lexa quickly responded that she would be there before she realized she didn’t have a costume. Luckily, she had time to figure it out, but not as long as she wanted. Next, Lexa checked Clarke’s texts next.</p><p>It had been almost a week since they exchanged numbers, but they texted every day and Lexa loved learning new things about her. She couldn’t stop smiling when she saw Clarke’s text asking how her writing was going.</p><p>She loved that Clarke seemed to understand and it more than she could say. Her ex certainly hadn’t understood that when her muse hit, she had to write. It seemed like Clarke did because it was the same for her and her art.</p><p>Lexa decided to call Clarke and ask her out on a date, because she didn’t want to show up at the ‘Grounders’ and have Anya tease her relentlessly. Plus, she didn’t want to mess up Clarke’s new job that she seemed to love and Anya had nothing but good things to say.</p><p>It was working out and Lexa couldn’t be happier. </p><p>The phone rang one before Clarke picked up, “Well this is quite a surprise.”</p><p>“It is?” Lexa had a goofy smile on her face and didn’t care.</p><p>“Sure is. Does that mean your manuscript is finished?” Clarke asked and Lexa could tell she was truly curious and not just asking.</p><p>“It is,” Lexa laughed, “I found some inspiration.”</p><p>“Inspiration is always a good thing,” Clarke’s husky laughter filtered through, “I found my own muse as well.”</p><p>Lexa wondered if they were still talking about art or something different, but decided she liked it regardless, “That’s a good thing.”</p><p>“Very much so,” Clarke paused and Lexa bit her lip as she waited, “So did you just miss my voice or was there a reason you called instead of texting…not that I’m complaining or anything. I mean I do have a sexy voice.”</p><p>“Yes, you do,” Lexa blurted out without thinking. She slapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late.”</p><p>“Glad you think so,” Lexa could tell Clarke was smiling and it made her feel better.</p><p>“But I did call for a reason.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Clarke chuckled.</p><p>She took a deep breath and let out, “I was wondering if you’d like to get dinner tonight. I know its last minute, but I would very much like to go on a date with you,” She shook her head, aware she was rambling. She was much smoother in the coffee shop than what she was being right now.</p><p>It seemed like her and Clarke had switched roles suddenly which she wasn’t against. Sometimes it was nice to change things up, but before her mind could wander in directions it probably shouldn’t for a first date, Clarke spoke up.</p><p>“I would love to,” Clarke answered and Lexa grinned.</p><p>“Great, I’ll pick you up…” Lexa glanced at the clock, “Say seven?”</p><p>“Perfect, I’ll text you my address. Looking forward to it, Lexa,” Clarke purred and it sent a pleasant tingle down her spine.</p><p>“Awesome,” She squeaked before clearing her throat, “I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Bye, Lexa.”</p><p>Lexa hung up and ran a hand over her face. It wasn’t the smoothest she’d ever done, but all that mattered was that Clarke had said yes.</p><p>She had a date tonight.</p><p>Checking the time, Lexa realized she needed to get a move on it. Lexa shot off a quick text to Gustus to see if she could get a table and scurried into the bathroom. She couldn’t remember the last night she’d bathed or eaten something solid. Lexa had been chained to her desk and hadn’t wanted to do anything that would mess up her flow. </p><p>Now she desperately needed to shower and shave, not that she expected to get lucky, but it was better to be safe than sorry. It was only their first date. Gustus replied thumbs up and a reservation of seven thirty which was perfect. </p><p>Her phone chimed again with Clarke’s address and she laughed because Clarke only lived a couple blocks from her. What a coincidence that turned out to be. </p><p>She took a while in the shower, washing her hair and body twice and shaving her legs, pits and bikini area. The hot water felt great beating down on her skin, but as much as Lexa would have liked to linger in the shower, she didn’t want to be late.</p><p>Giddy with excitement, Lexa dried off and applied lotion over her entire body before padding naked to her closet to find an outfit. When she was writing, she was usually in sweatpants and a t-shirt that had seen better days, but Lexa was determined for this date to be a success and needed to look the part.</p><p>“What to wear, what to wear?” Lexa looked at Max who was sprawled across her bed, “What do you think, Max?” She asked as she flipped through her closet, but of course he didn’t answer. </p><p>Lexa debated calling Anya for advice, but decided against it. Lexa finally settled on dark skinny jeans that made her ass look good according to her sister. A black and green flannel over a white V-neck. She paired it with her black boots and a leather jacket. </p><p>Checking herself in the mirror, Lexa deemed herself good to go after she fixed her hair and added a little makeup. She grabbed her keys and wallet and headed out. The restaurant was actually close by and it wasn’t too cold to walk so she hoped Clarke agreed.</p><p>She swung by the flower shop and picked up a red rose. It was cliché, she knew, but Lexa wanted to be romantic and show her intentions. Even though she hadn’t known Clarke long at all, there was just something about her that intrigued her and Lexa had a good feeling about this.</p><p>Something she hadn’t had in the dating scene since she and her ex broke up.</p><p>Finding Clarke’s apartment was easy and before she knew it, Lexa was in front of Clarke’s door. A quick glance at her watch told her she was early, so instead of knocking, she paced up and down the hallway.</p><p>On her third pass, the door to Clarke’s apartment opened and Clarke stood leaning against her door with an amused smile on her face, “Been here long?”</p><p>Lexa froze, her eyes raking up and down Clarke from her bare legs to the dip in the black dress she was wearing. She looked fantastic and before Lexa could process what she was doing, she was in front of Clarke, taking her face in her hands.</p><p>“Yes…” She met Clarke’s eyes, but her eyes darted to Clarke’s lips and when Clarke licked them, Lexa was lost, “But I have to do this first or this it will be all I can think about during our date.”</p><p>Clarke met her in the middle before Lexa captured Clarke’s lips with hers. She groaned into the kiss as her hands sunk into Clarke’s hair as she let herself melt into their kiss. It was everything she’d imagined and more.</p><p>It was as perfect as it got.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>